Just a name
by ithedarkqueen
Summary: Nobody really wants a normal life, what is normal anyway? People don't really sway into that direction, especially if you are reborn into a different world. SI-OC
1. Her Beginning

If there's one thing the characters of Naruto lack, it was common sense. Don't get me wrong, I am, was a huge fan of the anime and manga, specially how Kishimoto managed to create such interesting characters and their back stories. But there is just a huge lack of sensibility for everyone. I know, world of ninjas, master of stealth. Especially on that lame ending and the new Boruto sequel. Anyway back to the topic, ninjas are master of stealth.

Master of **stealth**.

 _Stealth means not being caught by an enemy_.

Oxford dictionary defines it as the attribute or characteristic of acting in secrecy, or in such a way that the actions are unnoticed or difficult to detect by others. Instead the Naruto world works with earth shattering jutsus and flashy ninjas who wears orange jumpsuits and gravity defying hairs. Not at all what you'd imagine ninjas would be. But that's what made Naruto great, they managed to misdirect the publics opinion of what was common and brought a new height to the world.

Naruto is great, it is one of the best anime to date. Naruto was one great anime.

Naruto is not great world to live in though. Never in my life would I have wished to be reborn in the world of fictional flashy ninjas. Maybe when I was young and had a total crush on Itachi, and Neji and Sasuke and Minato and, okay, every hot guy in the anime no wait every hot male anime characters in all animes. But as I age choosing to live in a normal world is the norm.

When I realized that I was reborn in the world of Naruto, I was ecstatic. Wow, I'm gonna be a ninja, yey! But then I realized for that split second I will probably die early. Again. And at that time I may not be lucky enough to be reborn.

Konoha was the **worst** place to live in, what's even worse is being an Uchiha.

Yup, the Lord hated me so much he placed me in a world with child killers and worst my new life will be short lived because I'll probably die by the age of 16 or 5 if Itachi didn't love me as much as Sasuke. Because right in front of me is, one Uchiha Mikoto carrying me with great care and on the arms of Uchiha Fugaku, another baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Somehow I had an inkling feeling that that baby is Uchiha Sasuke, as one Uchiha Itachi is peering into us as I monologue.

 ** _Sasuke is annoying._**

Never liked his character in the canon, and I definitely don't appreciate him now.

He is fucking annoying. My ears will probably blow after a month of his excessant wailing.

If I wasn't a baby myself I'd probably place a pillow in his face and watch him writhe for air. Good for him that he is cute and a baby and all that I haven't don't much to him except try to shout at him every now and then to keep him from crying. As much as a baby can shout.

Itachi probably took it as a twin baby communication thing because the smile he gave us was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life including the life before this.

But worst of all Sasuke keeps on taking Itachi to himself. I hate him. Itachi doesn't spend much time with me as he does with Sasuke. I really hate it. After one month I've stimulated myself enough that I hated not being with itachi so much I've took upon myself to learn how to move my muscle(thank god for ninja medics for the past pain relief). Or whine every time I see him. Mikoto laughs every time I see itachi and I try to reach out for him and kiss him. Don't get me wrong. I am a huge Itachi fan even before the big revelation of the truth before the Uchiha Massacre I have been nothing but a faithful Itachi fan.

Sasuke didn't like me sharing Itachi with him so we often fight or wail as loudly as we can and see who lasts and gets Itachi to console them. I always win. Huh. Take that Bro-con. Itachi is mine, twin bro. Mine.

On my second month into this world I uttered my first word. _O-Nii_.

Nope. Not _kaa_ or _tou_. Onii-chan.

Dude. I may die in five years from now if Itachi didn't dim me salvageable. He did end up killing his parents even if it was ordered. I needed to make Itachi love me. So much, so much that he is willing to slaughter his people for our sake.

My second word was _kaa_ then _tou_ then _Sa_ for Sasuke. I kept repeating it over and over and over I crossed the baby accent by my second week of my speaking debut.

After two months I learned to appreciate my twin bro. I was lucky because I have my previous memories and I know exactly what will happen to us in case the massacre occurs. But Sasuke doesn't know that, he won't have a family except for me and Itachi whom he'll be too busy hating so much. It was my duty to protect him and show him the right path.

Sasuke is my twin, and I'll be damned if I let this little cutie grow up into an emo.

By my third month, I was learning how to speak full sentences. Learning a new language with another language as your basis is hard. I knew English and basic Japanese. So making a basis on things like how to say it hurts without blurting the actual English words, it was hard. So fucking hard. English wasn't my first language, Filipino was and still a third language in my 23rd year old mind was hard and having the consciousness of a baby didn't help.

Sometimes I spoke to Sasuke in English but I try to not make any sense to it. I know for a fact that Itachi is a super genius, so was any other Uchiha out there. My own father was even in the nomination of Hokage same as Minato and Minato is also considered a whole new level of genius. And so was Sasuke, we needed to take care of each other so I took it upon myself to teach him every word I hear. It was like that for us. Whenever we hear a new word, I would repeat it over and over and over and then Sasuke would too. By the end of the week Fugaku couldn't help it that he started wearing ear plugs to muffle our voices.

I learned how to crawl by my fifth month.

On my sixth month I was in an accident. I tried to climb the wall that was my crib and I fell. Itachi rushed me to the hospital with Sa-chan on his back. Kaa-chan was out shopping for lunch and Tou-chan was at work.

It was the first time I felt chakra consciously. It was also the first time I managed to feel the chakra within me. It was also the day I realized that my work has come into fruition. Itachi loves us as if we are his world. Itachi will try to save Sasuke and I. No matter what, even if the massacre happens, Sasuke and I will live. That is without a doubt.

After that incident I tried contacting my chakra. It wasn't hard or difficult, after all chakra was my life force and as I have known Uchiha's doesn't have a big chakra pool. I realized I had two ways to create a bigger chakra pool. First, was to use my chakra everyday from this day forward. That way I can earn a bigger pool that the standard Uchiha one. Second, was to recreate Tsunade's technique. Which I didn't know of. I don't know if it needs fuinjutsu or just gathering of idle chakras at my forehead and just living it there. I don't know. Sorry Naruto fans I fail fictional chakra techniques.

So I chose the later, concentrating my chakra at my forehead everyday will give me control and probably my practice will exhaust me making my chakra pool bigger. It was a bargain of sorts.

And failing at age 1 isn't that big of a deal.

At the very least, I had a plan.


	2. Her Clan

Hi guys! So I was reviewing this story and I noticed some of the words were deleted so I edited some sentences.

I know this is just some rumblings I have when I watched the new Boruto anime, and it got me so frustrated!

So I wanted to make a story wherein the heroes never won and the anti-heros got there happy ending. As much as how they actually want to be happy. Cause anti-heroes are nothing but a creature of bitterness.

I grew tired of crying after an hour. My eyes hurt, my throat was sore. I lost my entire family, Sasuke lay beside me on his own hospital bed. Three hour passed by like it was nothing.

I couldn't stop Itachi. No. I couldn't save him. I didn't save him at all. There was no trying in my part of anything whatsoever. Should I have told him everything? Should I have confided on my parents?

That beautiful woman who looks at me as if I was so precious is gone. That tsundere man who can't seem to stop boasting about his prodigious little girl is gone. My older brother who is my everything is gone.

 _SHIT!SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!_ _FUCKING USELESS SHIT!_

I could have changed it. Maybe Itachi wouldn't have to kill our parents and the entire clan. Maybe if I stopped it, he wouldn't need to die in that way. Maybe if I actually did something everything would've changed.

But I didn't. I was so cocky. I was born again, in this world were I knew everything that was gonna happen. I was boasting about plans, I couldn't even make, as years grew by and yet again I've lost another family.

I glanced at the sleeping kid beside me. Throughout the whole hate me speech Itachi gave us, words couldn't come out of my mouth. I knew Obito was watching us from afar. Minutes passed by and the only thing I could do was desecrate the remains of my family.

After Itachi and Obito left and Sasuke lost consciousness. I only have a small amount of time in which I could potentially hinder Danzou's plan.

I started with my parents eyes. After that I run around the once lively compound with my father's kunai in my hand destroying all the eyes of my clansmen. After which the Hokage's ANBU squad found us. Me, lying beside my parents body with Sasuke lying unconscious behind me.

It wasn't a pretty site. A five year old with a kunai in her hands soiled with blood and staring at the lifeless remains of her parents.

I think I might've spotted Kakashi in the ANBU that came. But I didn't care. I was unresponsive. Forget everything else it was my time to mourn and blame my useless self.

That instead of helping the Uchiha clan. I even did something as horrible as that, no matter reason was, what I did cannot be forgiven.

One thing is for sure, I will be the one to kill Shimura Danzou and the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

That fucking useless old piece of shit. Well, two pieces of old shitheads! Fuck the Saindaime!

I can't wait for Orochimaru to invade Konoha!

Shit! I can't decide if I will kill him or let Orochimaru do it. Him being killed by someone he loves is something I deem excruciatingly delightful.

I clumsily stood from my bed and climbed on Sasuke's sleeping form. He must've been hurt and shocked. He didn't know of this. He needs me.

Sasuke is the only family I have left until we reunite with Itachi-nii I will do anything in my power to protect him. Both of him and Itachi-nii, my beloved older brother will not die on either mine or Sasuke's hands.

Our clan is gone. The mighty Uchiha clan has fallen. Other people must be celebrating this fact right about now. After all everyone in the village has been gunning for the Uchiha to leave since a long time ago.

They must be thinking we all deserved what happened. See, Sarutobi Hiruzen, you're village is one fucking hell hole. No one here is truly kind. The weak is bullied and the strong is feared.

The mob known as civilians and a handful jealous ninjas would think the same.

I did not raise my head, as three men entered the room based on the sound of the footsteps. I did. I seriously did stopped myself from reacting to the sound of a wooden cane hitting the cemented floor of the hospital.

Only when the Third Hokage cleared his voice did I look up and saw the Sandaime giving his I-sorry-for-what-happened-you-are-too-young-for-this-to-happen-to-you face that made him look like the grandfather you'd want to get a hug from after an emotional day, oh wait like today.

Except I fucking want to beat the shit out of hia face. The balls of this people! Seriously!

Itachi-nii is suffering. Somewhere out there that beautiful man is suffering. Crying on the inside. Mourning the lost of his parents. Worried to death for his younger siblings!

And you have the balls to look sad in my eyes, you motherfucker!

I tried hard to contain my anger. I knew about this for a long time now. The Third Hokage had always been a mindless cheap imititation of a leader on your mind since The Before.

Don't get too worked up Arada, he will pay. Until that day comes you need to protect Sasuke.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. God must be giving me a sign. Right! Just kill these two men. Kill them. Kill Shimura Danzou and Sarutobi Hiruzen.

I needed to implicate Danzou of his crimes. I wanted to so badly. Somehow, somehow!

"How is Sasuke?" Was the words that came out of my mouth. I tried to swallow the bile rising up as much as I could. Shimura Danzou will die. He will die, but not now. I am weak.

"He still hasn't woken up from the shock. Arada will you tell us what happened?" The third man asked. It was a Nara. Shikaku Nara. He's a good guy. I let out a sighed of relief. At least there is one person I could trust. But not enough, I know he has a soft spot for children. The Hokage can go suck my metamorphic dick, but I thank him for bringing at least one trust worthy guy to this torture show.

"This is nonsense, the girl is clearly one of them. She even has blood of her kin on her". Danzou must've been furious he couldn't get that many sharingan on him.

"Otou-san ordered me. If I wanted to protect the clan he said that the sharingan should never fall into the hands of another. I only did my father's dying wish." I look at the old fucker. My father was already dead when we came back. But it was true that I wished to protect the sharingan. Danzou will never get another sharingan. Whatever he has right now, I made sure he couldn't get anymore.

"Is that true Arada-chan?" The Hokage asked. **How dare he.**

"Hokage-sama, please stop asking stupid questions pertaining our parents death. What I need right now is how to get stronger. You see. Sasuke and I needs to find a certain man." I gave him my best I went crazy look I could muster. Maybe I really did went crazy, but the sharingan probably did the rest. The one tomoe spinning on my red irises made a huge impact on the people in front of us.

I didn't even notice Sasuke woke up until he held my hand. A silent agreement. He didn't awaken his sharingan. Just like in canon but still.

We are avengers.

I wanted to laugh all of a sudden. Ha! Avengers! Man I wish I could grab some infinity stones and be done with everything around here, after all the craziness of being reincarnated I wouldn't be surprise if some magic bullshit happen in this world. Oh right! It did, the fucking ending was a bullshiter of all bullshits.

"Arada just did what Otou-san asked before he died. That man is the one who should pay." I stilled when I heard Sasuke back me up. All I could think of was how I wanted to talk to Sasuke to tell him everything.

"And how did Fugaku told you anything. He was after all slit on his throat." I winced at the memory of it. My father and mother both lying in a pool of their own blood. Shimura Danzou, you fucker!! I couldn't help it. God I couldn't help the anger that bursted on me whenever I look at him or hear his voice. How those Root Anbu served him is beyond me. He just oozes slimy untrust worthy son of a motherfucking bitch.

 ** _"He had his eye(fucker), you'd be surprise the extent of what a sha- oh, wait you already do." The implication was heavy, as I pointed on that bandaged eye of his._**

Is what I wanted to say. Instead I steadied my self. Expression hard. Resolute.

"My brother just killed our parents and our entire clan, I'm not gonna divulge clan secrets on strangers." It hurt. The words I uttered was regretful, never would I have wanted to do that. No matter what it was, I wanted to protect Itachi-nii. But I used him just like that. The implication was real.

The trio went silent. For one, Danzou couldn't possibly ask anymore he couldn't press on after all there was a possibility his secrets might be discovered. The Hokage is a sad example of a biased leader, heart made him stupid, it made him so utterly foolish against a five year old girl who had no experience with interrogation and can lie easily against him. The Nara is a kind man, he felt empathy for the two orphaned children in front of him.

Or maybe they are just waiting for me to break. Later on, dragged down to TI for further investigation. But I don't think so. This is after all an anime full of plot holes.

As for Sasuke, I don't know much. I know he's mad, angry, and confused. He is basically on his way to become Canon Sasuke. Grief hasn't processed for both of us, yet we weren't mourning.

I will not mourn, not until I have my beloved brother back. And I know Sasuke wants to know what I know. I will give him that. I failed to save family because of my secrets but I will not fail Sasuke.

It took us six months, until we were fully alone. There were Anbu here and there. People were all eyes on us. The last Uchihas. As if somehow, they all forgot what they did to our clan. Some were saying it was karma, some where saddened by losing their friends and a lot were relieved that the clan was gone. Fuck them all.

Wow, just wow right. How shallow can people be, right? Konoha's problems cannot be solved just by killing the Third and Danzou. I'm gunning for Pein now too, to destroy Konoha. Forget plot and all, I can just kill Naruto once I'm strong enough and there won't be any saviour left to save these ungrateful leeches.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something." I wrote in my notebook as the two of us were huddled together, we were alone in this house, inside the compound of these god forsaken village. Oh how I hate this world.

"What?" He wrote, using our code. The English language. A language he thought I created. Father wanted to learn it. Itachi-nii must've grasp a big chunk of it. Mother was proud of us.

"The truth". I told him about Danzou, about the Hokage, the village, our clan. He was a kid. He didn't understood that we were ostracised. That people were against us, our clan. Because they thought we were the ones responsible for the Kyuubi attack. He finally saw it. He remembered how Okaa-san had a hard time shopping for clothes that one time he ripped his favorite shirt. How the people looked and talked to us. How they sneered and glared at a mother with two children on her side.

I talked to him about the coup d' etat. And how it all came to be. He didn't believe me at first. It took him a long time in canon, probably the trauma of actually killing his own brother and how his mind rejected that possibility at all. I was worried about that, but I guess that not happening yet helped a bit.

I tried my hardest to convinced him, we were shouting at each other. It was our first fight since that time when we were babies where I was so annoyed at his noisy crying and we were having a baby cryjng contest to see who wins.

I did, again.

It was different now. He managed to use the code the entire time, for that I was grateful. But still it took us the whole night to actually concede.

I used that line Obito told him, on how to remember how our Onii-chan was, that night. It took him a while to remember, a real while. I thought time stopped and I sucked in my breath hoping he will finally absorb the truth. Then he cried. He cried till dawn broke. I didn't realized I too, was crying. Just when he finally look at me and I felt a tear falling down to my tear soaked shirt.

Sasuke was broken hearted, but he was whole. Right now, we are whole. No more brooding emo characters, only strong hard working avengers.

It is different now, because the both of us are going to save our brother. Because he awakened his sharingan too. The single tomoe circling on both his irises mirrored that of mine. Sasuke felt another lost, the lost of our beloved brother.

Itachi-nii's pain and sacrifices for the two of us. Even our parents too, sacrificed their loves for us. It was all their fault, every single one of them will pay and we are getting our revenge no matter the cost.

We spent another 12 hours discussing our course of action.

1\. Train.

2\. We will need to keep this all a secret.

3\. Save our brother.

4\. Kill Shimura Danzou. And the Hokage on my part.

It will be hard. But we will endure for our family, for our clan and for our brother.

Before we fell asleep, Sasuke asked me how I knew all of this. I added another lie, I told him, I saw Danzou steal Shizui's eye. I told him, I heard Father and Mother whispering about Itachi-nii's future as an Anbu as well as the clan. I told him, I felt Itachi-nii's pain as he shed those tears. It was all a lie, but it wasn't, not really. I did see all of it. But not in the sense he concluded, it was because I saw it on my previous life on a TV as an anime.

Sooooooo what do you think the rumblings of an wannabe fan fiction writer?


	3. Her game

Sasuke didn't change much from canon, he was still broody and an avenger. We do have a better goal but still we had to act like clueless birds. But still I changed things, now, I really did.

The next step I took was our meeting with Naruto. I chose to help him when a mob was chasing him because of his prank.

Sasuke was annoyed as I shouldn't have associated myself with an idiot like him, but then I told him. Naruto is different, he is special, he is essential to our plan.

So Sasuke shut up. When we went home that day he cornered me on my way out of the bath.

"What's your plan with him?"

I wasn't sure about lying to him, but I didn't know how to, I just couldn't come up with a better lie.

I told him about the Yondaime. And how Naruto might be the son of the fourth Hokage. He didn't believe me, of course.

So I told him how our mother used to tell stories about her best friend and how she was sad about what happened to her and her child. That I once asked mom if the baby died and she told me that no, the baby lived. So I investigated about mom's dead friends and I came up with Uzumaki Kushina, the wife of the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Sasuke was still doubtful even though I told him, Naruto was born the day Minato and his wife died. He was born the day the Kyuubi attacked and he was being out casted by the village because they called him a monster. And how, mother looked really sad whenever she spotted the blonde boy.

I believed that Naruto is the boy. If that was the case then he had the Kyuubi inside of him. He'll be powerful. Also he'll want revenge on the village too, his parents died and protected the village, they even sacrificed their newly born son for that village and yet that village paid them back with such audacity and the Hokage barely helped the boy too. If we played our cards right we could use him.

That night, I thought to myself I might be becoming someone I wouldn't even be capable of recognizing after all of this ended. The lies I've told him this past month alone could cover the entire Hokage Mountain with vile slimy goo. My entire being, this second life of mine is becoming nothing but a lie. I'm becoming a second Setsu or Danzo or Hiruzen, a liar and a cheat. I wasn't able to sleep much afterwards.

Thus, Naruto joined our little party. We never told him anything, though it seemed Sasuke was all hands with being Naruto's friend. Whether he felt genuine affection for the boy, pity or empathy or just plain convenient manipulation, I don't know. But it was a great plan. We managed to create a very loyal friend. One who would never betray us.

It was a hassle. I became the new pillar of the house, as I had a new mouth to feed. Naruto practically lived with us, from morning till night. Other times he slept on Sasuke's room. People thought it was just orphans empathizing with each other, some didn't like the idea of the monster associating with an Uchiha. Not that they could do anything about it.

When a granny from a vegetable stand told us to stay away from Naruto, I asked her why? She answered because he's notjing but trouble. I answered her, but he's just a kid like us. Every kid is troublesome. Why is Naruto different. She couldn't answer, whether she was afraid of the consequences of the Hokage's no Kyuubi-talk rule or just plain flabbergasted with my spot on real-talk, I don't really know but I liked the look on her face. Oh how sweet that was.

We weren't allowed to go back to that place ever again.

What a hassle. We really need to get on with that vegetable garden.


	4. Side Story: Her Ice cream

Hi, everyone.

Thank you for all the reviews.

I know my grammar isn't the best. English is only my second language so please forgive me for it and i'm using my phone to type in the story, so, excuses hehe. And I've been reading fanfics for a long while now but I actually dont know much about how to use the app and about betas.

This is a side story I got inspired after reading this Destiel fic where Dean brought Castiel into an Ice cream shop, gave him a jack off material of a life time and it made me crave some ice creams, got inspired and boom. Thought this story is kinda light for a change.

Arada is never one for holidays, true she loved it during her previous life and she cherished every moment of it when the Uchiha was still a clan, with her family and not just two orphaned kids, a estranged brother and a spoiled brat throwing tantrums, plus a soon to be undead dead grandpa. So yeah, she hates all the festivities Konoha has to offer the past few years. Konoha in general, you get the point.

But today isn't just any other day, today she will celebrate.

One week after the Chunin exams, one week after Orochimaru attacked the village and killed the Saindaime Hokage. Guess that's leeway enough right, to not be seen as suspiscious about her giddiness regarding the tragic-not really- death of a beloved figure. After all one name was just crossed off her kill list. This is a day she's been waiting for a while now. Kudos to Orochumaru, makes her like the snakey man more.

So when Arada passed by a store being fixed, a store whose owner once gave them a death stare for being with Naruto, she decided to grace her with her benevolence and greet the old coot a wide smile.

S A L E

Today is her day. " _ **Hi**_."

After finishing up her five minutes crafts, Arada was about to hang the decorations on the ceiling when she heard her name being called on who is definitely none other than Naruto, that loudness can only be him. Why'd he have to be always loud.

Hah, he came home earlier than expected, she thought he'd be gone and wait for Sasuke to be discharged from the hospital, uhm balls forgot about that.

"Ara-chan, is this a surprise party for Teme?" Hanging from her ceiling frozen after the guilt of forgetting her own brother being discharged from the hospital after the big fight with Gaara, what a great sister she is, now she remembers why she was at the store with that amount of money. "Yea-es"

"Is he here yet?" was all she could say.

"Hehehe nope, Kakashi-sensei is walking him back here from the hospital, something about explaining that curse thing to him thoroughly, they'll be here in an hour."

"Good, I bought a bunch of ice creams from the store, figured we can have an ice cream party for a change"

"Yosh! Ice cream!"Arada smiled at Naruto's excitement, well the kid has been depressed because of the old man's passing though she can never understand why he got so attached to that failure of a Hokage, he was abandoned by him, him. The guy who held him next after his parents died fighting for this god forsaken village. The only guy who understands thr burden tht child will be facing through after people find out who he really is. I mean come on, the Sandaime can pass a law of no Kyuubi talk but not make those few ninjas not gossip about what happened that night with Kushina and Minato and also ... yep she's rambling.

" I'm gonna call Kiba and Shikamaru, Chouji, everyone." ... yeah everyone just had to stay quiet... wait, what?

"Wait Naruto... that's not..." Before Arada could finish her sentence Naruto was gone. Damn thoughts.

All she could do was sigh and stare at their fridge.

Party.

 **Chouji**.

 _ **"We're gonna need more ice creams".**_

By the time she came back home from her ice cream trip, an assortment of ninjas greeted her home.

The female variety were all busy making more decorations, where did all that paper come from, the rowdy bunch, well she just hopes there wont be another massacre going on later tonight from all the mess they've created _in her home, which she keeps pristine everyday_. And then there's the Nara kind, the most peaceful side, better stay in that corner for the whole night then.

Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei went home exactly five minutes after Ino has deemed her home party ready from all the decors, with Gai-sensei behind him and some other older ninjas like Genma-san whom they've acquianted with after the Orochimaru fiasco, bearing more ice cream with them.

 **What the hell has she done.**

Sasuke knows his sister. She would never do this kind of thing, she hates loud places and even rowdier people. Naruto was an exception she was willing to make for the sake of their revenge, not that he was already a part of their family, nope.

But her sister is keeping that smile on her face, a thin smile barely noticeable as if she's keeping something bottled inside. Sasuke is sure something happened, and he needs to find it out before her sister ends up murdering their not-extended family member, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, His doppleganger teacher, Jiraiya-sama, and everyone else who is destroying her sacred home.

He hates ice cream.


End file.
